Esoterica 5
6:09:45 PM Canto: Sexytimes were had. It's the next morning! 6:10:30 PM *** Josephine wakes up before he does, and feels... charged. She takes a moment to whisper into his ear: Never leave me. *** 6:14:05 PM Canto: Aww. He doesn't stir! Seems a pretty solid sleeper. 6:14:42 PM *** Josephine curls up around him, trying not to wake him up. *** 6:15:14 PM Canto: Roll a d10! 6:16:49 PM Josephine: ((2!)) 6:17:42 PM Canto: The Black Mark has grown a bit, now reaching down to barely touch your wrist and almost up to your shoulder. 6:18:05 PM *** Josephine boggles at it. *** 6:18:54 PM Canto: You don't feel anything about it, though. It just feels like normal skin. Not like the legendary 'witch marks' where you're not supposed to be able to feel through them. 6:25:31 PM *** Josephine is worried, but doesn't wake Theo up quite yet. *** 6:29:24 PM Canto: You smell your cook making some breakfast downstairs. You think you hear the front door ding ding, you apparently have a caller. It's nine in the morning. 6:31:58 PM *** Josephine slithers away and gets dressed hastily. *** 6:34:29 PM Canto: You're in the process of doing so when there's a gentle knock on your door. It's your maid. "Beggin' your pardin, miss, but you have a caller. The Baroness Emberly." 6:35:46 PM Josephine: Bother. Give me a few minutes. 6:39:07 PM *** Josephine hurries. *** 6:42:30 PM *** Josephine then goes to meet Lady Emberly. *** 6:43:38 PM Canto: You find her in the sitting room! She's looking rather harried, really. It seems like she got ready in a hurry, too. 6:43:53 PM Canto: And she looks very distracted. 6:43:57 PM Josephine: ... are you all right, Lady Emberly? 6:47:22 PM Canto: Emberly: No... no I am not. Is it.... all right to speak freely here? 6:48:13 PM Josephine: Yes, of course. 6:51:23 PM Canto: Emberly: I... don't know quite what to do. I've been rather... besieged with oddity since the seance. 6:53:34 PM Josephine: What's troubling you? You don't seem at all yourself. 7:02:14 PM Canto: She rubs her eyes. "Easier to just show you." She looks at the fireplace. It flashes to life, as the dead embers reawaken and within moments, there's a healthy fire in there. 7:03:42 PM Josephine: ... that's rather amusing, in a way. "Ember-ly." 7:04:02 PM Canto: Emberly: ... the irony is not lost on me. 7:04:45 PM | Edited 7:04:51 PM Josephine: It isn't a bad gift. Is there anything else? 7:07:06 PM Canto: Emberly: ... I have some control over it now, but... I didn't at first. I destroyed most of my bedchambers. Where did it come from? I have not studied these things as you have. 7:07:27 PM Josephine: Likely the demon we fought. 7:10:32 PM Canto: Emberly: How? I did not have any dealings with the beastly thing. Is my soul now forfeit for power I never asked for? 7:11:10 PM Josephine: I ... shouldn't think you've lost part of your soul. You'd notice that. 7:15:04 PM Josephine: And it can't happen like that. 7:15:10 PM Josephine: You've still got your soul. 7:18:08 PM Canto: Emberly: I know precious little about demons save what I learned at bible study when I was a girl. 7:18:56 PM Josephine: Most of which is inaccurate, thankfully. 7:22:18 PM Canto: Emberly: I have reached out to the others at the seance, I haven't heard back yet. Have you shown any strange... after effects? Or your friend, Mr. Crafter? 7:22:58 PM Josephine: He hasn't mentioned any to me. I've had some rather awkward consequences myself. 7:23:04 PM *** Josephine peels her sleeve up. *** 7:26:32 PM Canto: She eyes it. "Oh my. What does it... do?" 7:28:47 PM Josephine: Impedes my ability to wear revealing clothing, so far. 7:29:41 PM Canto: Emberly: You don't seem very... disturbed by it. 7:31:56 PM Josephine: Quite the contrary, I am extremely worried. 7:33:11 PM Canto: Emberly: ...what do you suggest I do? 7:34:19 PM Josephine: Well, we might ask some experts in practice. 7:35:37 PM Josephine: My father, or perhaps Mr. Crafter. 7:38:33 PM Canto: Emberly nods. "Would you, please? I would very much like to not let the society pages know that I have the ability to conjure hellfire." 7:41:28 PM *** Josephine snrks. *** 7:41:33 PM Josephine: It's not hellfire, it's just ordinary fire. 7:41:57 PM Josephine: It could be quite useful for lighting candles and fireplaces, you know, now that you can control it. 7:42:21 PM Canto: Emberly: I am rather disturbed that I know how to use it. 7:45:27 PM Josephine: Better than setting one's bedclothes aflame, surely. 7:45:49 PM Canto: Emberly: But the knowledge just... came into to my head. 7:48:41 PM Josephine: Hmm. 7:48:46 PM Josephine: I've had no other effects thus far. 7:49:00 PM Josephine: Apart from the pigmentation. 7:53:03 PM Canto: Emberly: ... what... what should I do? 7:57:46 PM Josephine: Wait here, I'll fetch Mr. Crafter, to begin with. 7:58:26 PM Canto: Emberly: Oh, is he staying here? 8:01:19 PM *** Josephine raises her eyebrows. *** 8:02:32 PM Josephine: Not on a regular basis, but I did think the gossip wouldn't be overwhelming if I allowed one night. A night of particularly foul weather. 8:04:54 PM Canto: Emberly: Oh, yes, of course. I am, as you know, not one to judge in any case. Yes, if he is an expert in these fields, I would be grateful for his expertiese. 8:09:05 PM *** Josephine nods. *** 8:09:22 PM Josephine: Besides, I've got three spare rooms, it isn't as if there isn't space for one American. 8:10:40 PM Canto: She smiles. "For him andhis horse, I 'reckon'?" 8:12:09 PM Josephine: He hasn't shouted Yee-ha even once. I am terribly disappointed. I'll go and fetch him. 8:12:18 PM *** Josephine heads back to her room. *** 8:13:34 PM Canto: He's getting dressed! 8:15:07 PM Josephine: Ah, marvellous, you're already up. 8:15:10 PM Josephine: We've a visitor. 8:15:26 PM Josephine: Lady Emberly is having some... difficulties. 8:22:07 PM Canto: He raises an eyebrow. "Oh? What kind? 8:22:17 PM Josephine: I think I'll let her explain it herself. 8:22:28 PM Josephine: ... also, you appear to have a most peculiar effect on me. 8:25:39 PM Canto: Theo: ... I do? 8:27:21 PM Josephine: More than one, now that I think on it. 8:28:20 PM Canto: Theo: Oh dear. What are these effects? 8:29:25 PM Josephine: ... I very much would like you to tear my clothes off, throw me on the bed and ravish me. But more unusually, I woke up feeling very... full of energy. 8:30:48 PM Canto: Theo: ...oh. Well. on the first matter, we can attend to that later. On the second -- that is quite curious. 8:34:17 PM Josephine: I feel as if I could run to the Channel and swim to France. 8:35:46 PM Josephine: ... though I would much rather do something else. 8:35:56 PM Canto: Theo: I wouldn't, anyway, the Channel is filthy. 8:38:48 PM Josephine: It is, rather. 8:38:53 PM *** Josephine kisses him. *** 8:39:17 PM Canto: He kisses her back! 8:40:58 PM Canto: Theo: ... let's go see your friend. 8:41:52 PM Josephine: Yes. Alas. 8:43:48 PM Canto: Theo: There will be time for.... channel swimming later. 8:44:56 PM Josephine: Promise? 8:46:23 PM Canto: Theo: I promise. 8:47:34 PM Josephine: Mm. 8:47:45 PM *** Josephine nibbles his lip a little, and then lets him go. *** 8:57:39 PM Canto: He pulls on his suspenders. "So, is this issue related to the seance?" 8:59:01 PM Josephine: Yes, likely. 8:59:22 PM *** Josephine helps him put his jacket on. *** 9:06:03 PM Canto: Theo: Hrm. 9:07:34 PM Canto: Theo: Actual demonic manifestations usually mark the people around them in substantial ways unless precautions are taken. 9:08:00 PM Josephine: My mark has spread, by the way. 9:08:07 PM *** Josephine takes his arm and brings him to Lady Emberly! *** 9:22:00 PM Canto: She's drinking some tea that your maid brought her. She stands as you enter. "Mr. Crafter. Delighted to see you again." You can tell she put her 'Social Mask' on again. 9:24:01 PM Josephine: Tell Mr. Crafter about your little gift. 9:25:09 PM Canto: Emberly: Well, yes. It seems, that since our little.... experience, I can start fires with my mind. 9:28:35 PM Josephine: And control them. Beautifully. 9:32:38 PM Canto: Theo: Pyrokinesis? That's a very unsual manifestation. How did you first become aware of it? 9:32:47 PM Canto: Emberly: I set my curtains aflame. 9:35:00 PM Canto: Emberly: Then one of my finest gowns. 9:35:18 PM Canto: Emberly: Anything I regarded, or focused on. 9:36:10 PM Canto: Emberly: .... so I cowered in my bathtub. Eventually, I learned I could control it. 9:37:04 PM Josephine: You poor thing. I ought to be serving you brandy, not tea. 9:37:41 PM Canto: Emberly: I thought it was a bit too early for that. 9:38:24 PM Josephine: For medicinal purposes. 9:43:39 PM Canto: Emberly: ... I wouldnt say no, it's been a rather trying night. 9:44:14 PM Canto: Theo pulls out a pair of spectacles! They have small armatures attached with different lenses that can be flipped up and down. 9:45:07 PM *** Josephine pours her a brandy. And has a small one herself. *** 9:45:14 PM Josephine: Mr. Crafter? 9:48:54 PM Canto: He puts them on, and adjusts the lenses. "These let me perceive aetheric fluctations in a person's aura." 9:49:17 PM Josephine: I meant would you like some brandy. Or tea. 9:57:56 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, no thank you. 9:58:11 PM Canto: Theo: Now, Baroness Emberly. Can you demonstrate your ability? 10:00:46 PM *** Josephine watches, fascinated. *** 10:07:03 PM Canto: She nods, and conjures more fire in the fireplace! The fire reawakens some embers, but doesn't burn for long. 10:07:35 PM Josephine: It's lovely, isn't it? 10:11:21 PM Canto: Theo: Hmm. It's strange, though, as it doesn't look like you're manipulating demonic energies. 10:12:37 PM Josephine: Ha. I thought not. 10:17:48 PM Canto: Theo: So it wasn't the entity that was summoned to the seance that gave you these powers. I don't know what it was. 10:17:52 PM Canto: He scratches his head. 10:19:16 PM Josephine: Maybe that served as some sort of... trigger? 10:22:16 PM Canto: Theo: Could be. There had to have been more going on that night. Is there any word on the medium? What was her name, Madame Cassandra. 10:22:26 PM Canto: Emberly: I haven't heard from her. 10:23:21 PM Josephine: We had better check up on her, don't you think? 8:58:47 PM Canto: Emberly: I'll see what I can do to find out where she is, and what her condition is. 8:59:24 PM *** Josephine nods. *** 8:59:49 PM Josephine: And I can visit Father and see what he has to say. 9:03:49 PM Canto: She nods. "Thank you. Is this something I should be... worried about?" 9:03:59 PM *** Josephine looks at Theo. *** 9:04:02 PM Josephine: I don't think so. 9:05:25 PM Canto: Theo adjusts his multi-lensed spectacles. "There are no negative effects as far as I can tell, so far. Your power doesn't seem to be feeding on your own life force, but drawing the energies to you from elsewhere." 9:07:35 PM Josephine: From where? 9:10:10 PM Canto: Theo: I can't tell without more analysis. 9:12:06 PM | Edited 9:12:57 PM Josephine: What would more analysis entail? 9:17:06 PM Canto: Theo: Hmm. I'd need to see her use her ability in a controlled environment where I had access to better equipment. 9:17:59 PM Josephine: Where? 9:25:16 PM Canto: Theo: Hmm. I could set it up at Caspar's house. I'll just need to get the parts together. 9:25:20 PM Canto: Emberly: ...parts? 9:25:42 PM Josephine: He's a scientist. 9:26:10 PM Josephine: Well. You begin by trying to find Madame Cassandra, and we shall visit my father. 9:30:36 PM Canto: Theo nods. 9:30:50 PM Canto: Emberly does do. "Very well. I trust you will both be... discreet about my issues." 9:31:11 PM Josephine: Naturally. 9:34:24 PM Canto: Theo nods. "Of course." 9:39:09 PM Josephine: ... we don't always see eye to eye, Lady Emberly, but I have always valued your friendship. You're a great deal more sensible than most people. 9:39:43 PM Canto: Emberly softens a bit, and smiles. "That is very kind of you to say." 9:41:24 PM Josephine: And perfectly true. Good luck. 9:41:36 PM Canto: She takes her leave! 9:43:10 PM *** Josephine immediately snogs Theo. As soon as the door closes. *** 9:43:33 PM Canto: He is surprised! You bump your nose on his weird glasses, which he takes off. 9:43:55 PM *** Josephine doesn't much notice. *** 10:08:03 PM Canto: He returns the kiss, moving his hands to your hips. "Hmmm. Time to swim the Channel, I think." 10:10:08 PM Josephine: Please. 10:12:53 PM Canto: He begins the arcane process of undressing you! And curtain. 4:40:32 PM Canto: So! You had learned that the Baroness Emberly could now start fires with her brain. 4:40:50 PM *** Josephine had! *** 4:40:58 PM *** Josephine had then entirely distracted Theo. *** 4:41:21 PM Canto: I believe there was plenty of distraction on both sides. 4:42:26 PM *** Josephine is extremely easily distracted by Theo herself! but gets his help getting dressed so they can visit her father. *** 4:44:25 PM Canto: Theo: ... so, what's your father like? 4:45:17 PM Josephine: Oh, he's very clever, if a bit soft-hearted. 4:48:04 PM Canto: Theo: I"ve been told that meeting a parent is a big deal. 4:50:43 PM Josephine: ... bother, I hadn't thought of that. 4:52:29 PM Josephine: How long do you expect to stay? 4:53:09 PM Canto: Theo: Stay? Stay where? 4:53:53 PM Josephine: ... in Great Britain. Where you are. 4:54:31 PM Canto: THeo: I've been here for half a year working on my research. I have no plans to leave for the foreseeable future. 4:55:26 PM Josephine: ... I'm exceedingly glad to hear that. 4:55:42 PM Josephine: I'm fairly certain he won't set you on fire. 4:57:52 PM Canto: Theo: ... I don't like being set on fire. 4:58:09 PM Josephine: Of course not, but it doesn't bother him much. 4:58:34 PM Josephine: He's rather clever about magic, though I'm certain he's not quite so... forward-thinking as you are. 5:01:26 PM Canto: Theo shrugs. "Well, British magical traditions are firmly entrenched because they're reliable." 5:03:01 PM Josephine: Quite. What are you going to tell him, I wonder. 5:03:42 PM Canto: Theo: ... I was just going to ask you the same thing. 5:05:26 PM Josephine: Oh, I already told him all about you. 5:05:53 PM Canto: Theo: ... you did? 5:06:09 PM Josephine: Naturally. 5:08:44 PM Canto: Theo: What did you tell him? 5:09:36 PM Josephine: I told him all about the handsome American who wasn't the slightest bit interested in me. And how disappointed I was. 5:13:14 PM Canto: Theo: ... oh. Well. I am interested in you. 5:17:00 PM Josephine: Perhaps it's best to let him think you're not. Unless you intend marriage, of course. 5:20:18 PM Canto: Theo: Oh. All right. I'll be discreet for the time being. 5:22:18 PM Josephine: The time being? 5:24:27 PM Canto: Theo: Yes. Until we have a better idea of what we have. We definitely have something. 5:25:37 PM Josephine: Something. 5:25:39 PM *** Josephine smiles. *** 5:26:02 PM *** Josephine makes sure everybody's clothes and hair is in order and drags him off to meet her dad. *** 5:28:18 PM Canto: Theo: Well, yes. Something. Wouldn't you agree? 5:31:51 PM Josephine: That would be a very understated way to put it, yes. 5:32:41 PM Canto: Theo: I have been told in the past that my grasp of understatement is profound. 5:33:18 PM Josephine: Indeed! 5:33:50 PM *** Josephine does hold his hand on the way over. *** 5:37:30 PM Canto: Theo: So, you think your father will have some insight on the Baroness' new abilities? 5:38:59 PM Josephine: He's rather good at that sort of thing. 5:39:17 PM Josephine: He was able to identify the demon we encountered with a mere description. 5:41:33 PM Canto: Theo: Impressive. I have to admit that my knowledge isn't quite as encyclopedic as I would like sometimes. My efforts have always been more aimed at the practical. 5:41:48 PM Canto: Theo: Or... practiceable. 5:42:33 PM Canto: Theo: Not that knowledge isn't practical. It is. Usually more useful than my own work. 5:43:16 PM Josephine: He's not very practical in the least, you'll find. 5:46:22 PM *** Josephine smiles. *** 5:46:30 PM Josephine: It's one of his best qualities. And worst. 5:46:44 PM Josephine: He's extremely tolerant of my... quirks. 5:50:00 PM Canto: THeo: Like what? 5:51:01 PM Josephine: ... my masculine pursuits. 5:51:16 PM Josephine: Gadgetry, and all my studies. 5:51:48 PM Canto: Theo: Hmph. I've never understood why gadgetry and tinkering are considered 'masculine'. 5:53:29 PM Josephine: But they are, regardless. 5:56:21 PM Josephine: ... I think he's proud of me, rather. 5:57:21 PM Josephine: And given our... questionable family history he's not entirely certain the line should continue anyway. So having a daughter wasn't a disappointment, and it won't break his heart if I stay unmarried, either. 6:01:35 PM Canto: Theo nods. "... what do you mean questionable?" 6:03:56 PM Josephine: ... I mean our family habit of dealing with, and bearing and siring children by, demons. And insanity. Although the two might be related. 6:06:22 PM Canto: Theo: Hmm. Who is your mother? 6:09:01 PM Josephine: ... that's a very difficult question to answer with any degree of accuracy. 6:10:04 PM Canto: Theo: ... then who do you think your mother is? 6:12:38 PM Josephine: She doesn't stay anywhere long. She's part demon as well, you see--she travels a great deal. But she writes. She's in Greece now, under an assumed name and helping with an archaeological dig. 6:13:32 PM Canto: Theo: So both your parents are part demon? 6:13:49 PM Canto: Theo: do either of them have similar abilities to your own? 6:15:59 PM Josephine: Mother does. She's much stronger... when I was a girl, I thought she was a true demon. 6:20:47 PM Canto: Theo: Do you see her often? 6:22:11 PM Josephine: Oh, no. I haven't seen her since I was a child. 6:22:51 PM Josephine: I'm not entirely certain I should recognize her now. Though she has sent a few photographs, they're rather... well, she doesn't exactly look the same every time. 6:23:37 PM Canto: Theo: She can change shape, you mean? 6:24:11 PM Josephine: Oh no, I'm certain it's just acting and proper clothes. 6:24:46 PM Josephine: ... often the only way to get what she wants is to look like a man, you see. 6:25:20 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, I see. 6:28:00 PM Josephine: You'd be surprised how many expeditions don't want a lady archaeologist. 6:28:08 PM Josephine: I wouldn't be. 6:28:16 PM Josephine: ... not anymore, at least. 6:31:25 PM Canto: Theo gives her hand a squeeze as you pull up outside your father's home. 6:32:46 PM Josephine: It's very aggravating. I think papa's always worried I might run off like mother did. 6:34:19 PM Canto: Theo: Hmm. I can see that being a concern. I would not like the idea of you running off either. 6:34:37 PM Josephine: We could run off together. 6:34:55 PM Josephine: ... and it isn't as if she doesn't write. 6:36:17 PM Canto: Theo: No? How often does she write? 6:37:27 PM Josephine: Twice a week, generally. Once she went two weeks, and it turned out she'd been terribly ill; after that she said she'd taken precautions so that if it happened again we'd get some sort of message. 6:39:38 PM Canto: Your driver opens the carriage door! 6:39:48 PM *** Josephine takes his hand and steps out. *** 6:40:44 PM Canto: Theo gets out and adjusts his hat. "Nice place. Well warded, too." 6:43:08 PM Josephine: I can't say I've noticed. 6:43:31 PM Josephine: You might mention it to papa, though. 6:44:18 PM Canto: Theo: Oh? I would think he'd be aware. 6:44:40 PM Canto: Theo: Meant to baffle scrying and unwanted intrusions, I should think. 6:47:13 PM Josephine: Oh, I'm sure he's aware. He may even have shored them up. It's a compliment. 6:47:39 PM Canto: Theo: Oh! Oh, I see. 6:50:21 PM Canto: Theo takes out his notebook and jots down the note. 6:53:09 PM Canto: You go up to the front door! 6:54:41 PM *** Josephine knocks, because that's proper. *** 7:02:13 PM Canto: Your father's maid opens the door and lets you in! She shows you to the sitting room and gets you some tea, warning you that your father is in the den enrossed in some studies at the moment so it might be a short wait. 7:08:05 PM Josephine: Of course, we'll just have some tea. Thank you. 7:08:25 PM *** Josephine pours Theo some tea, and shows him the bookshelf in the sitting room! *** 7:08:56 PM Canto: Theo looks over the volumes with interest! Not some of your father's rarest, but still rather interesting and esoteric for standard sitting room fare. 7:09:39 PM Josephine: He might let you see the library if you ask. 7:14:52 PM Canto: Theo pulls out a book, McIvern's Treatise on Cosmology. "A first edition. Very impressive. The later editions had an error." 7:15:46 PM Josephine: But they also had a beautiful illustration of fae dancing in the frontispiece. 7:17:06 PM Canto: Theo: True. I don't know that that balances the scales, though. 7:23:06 PM Canto: Your father comes, chewing on a piece of carrot hanging out of his mouth. "Hello, dear." 7:24:07 PM Josephine: Papa! ... carrots again, I see. 7:24:20 PM Josephine: I brought my friend Mr. Prometheus Crafter to meet you. 7:26:19 PM Canto: He eyes Theo. 7:26:35 PM Josephine: ... the American. 7:27:23 PM Canto: he comes over and greets you first, before holding a hand out to Theo. "Mr. Crafter. A pleasure, my daughter has told me a bit about you." 7:27:46 PM Canto: Theo takes his hand. "Thank you, sir." 7:27:55 PM Canto: There's a bit of electric tension in the air! 7:28:57 PM Josephine: ... a friend of mine is having an unusual problem, and we'd hoped you might be able to help. 7:29:40 PM Canto: Your father turns back to you. "What sort of problem?" 7:30:50 PM Josephine: She seems to have spontaneously developed the ability to control fire. 7:31:15 PM Canto: Marcus: ... spontaneously? 7:31:22 PM Canto: Theo: Well, since the seance. 7:31:27 PM Josephine: Quite. 7:33:12 PM Canto: Marcus: Hmm. Well, given what you told me about the seance, it would some that demonic powers might be involved. 7:34:25 PM Josephine: Except she isn't drawing the energy from... hell? 7:36:03 PM Canto: Theo: Indeed. The energy she's manipulating isn't demonic in nature, which struck us as odd, considering the being we encounted was definitely demonic. 7:36:24 PM Canto: Marcus' intense regard of Theo softens as his brain starts chewing on this puzzle. 7:36:40 PM Canto: Marcus: I see, I see. Yes, quite a conundrum. 7:36:41 PM Josephine: Could it have been from the first entity? 7:37:39 PM Canto: Theo: Perhaps, but the first entity was almost certainly Fae, and she wasn't drawing energy from that source, either. 7:41:44 PM Canto: Marcus: ...fascinating. Hmm. Come with me. 7:41:51 PM Canto: He leaves the sitting room! 7:42:05 PM *** Josephine trots along after him. *** 7:47:41 PM Canto: You guys all go up to the library. 7:49:02 PM *** Josephine knows better than to touch any of the books. *** 7:49:06 PM *** Josephine cannot tell which ones are magic. *** 7:56:09 PM Canto: Theo oggles at a lot of the volumes and artifacts that your father has out in the open. Marcus goes over pulls out a huge, old, dusty volume off the shelf and plops it on the desk with a floorboard-shaking crash. "Sorry, sorry. This book is very heavy." 7:57:13 PM *** Josephine sneezes twice in succession, dabbing her nose with a handkerchief. *** 7:58:14 PM Josephine: Is that the history of everything? 8:00:57 PM Canto: Marcus: Of course not! It is large enough, and thorough enough. 8:01:53 PM Josephine: I'm only teasing, papa. 8:02:52 PM Canto: Marcus: Oh, of course, of course. 8:03:33 PM Canto: He opens the thing. The pages are heavy, you can tell, each one being a heavy piece of leather. 8:03:59 PM Josephine: Whyever would you make a book like that... 8:06:24 PM Canto: Marcus: That is a very very good question. I've never been able to figure that out. I can only theorize that the pages came first, and were bound into a volume later. 8:08:18 PM Josephine: Or they're made from a special material, like human skin. 8:08:46 PM Canto: Marcus: Oh, it's not human skin, it's ogreskin, I believe. 8:10:54 PM Josephine: Ugh, that's awful. 8:11:00 PM *** Josephine goes a bit pale. *** 8:11:37 PM Canto: Marcus flips through the pages, a rather cumbersome activity. 8:11:58 PM *** Josephine surreptitiously touches Theo's hand, behind her dad. *** 8:22:36 PM Canto: Theo gives your fingers a squeeze. MArcus does not notice as he flips through the pages. "Hmm, hmm, hummm. Where, no not there, no, hmmm, not Vickers' pyromancy, not Ellers nor McIntoshe's combustive plosion..." 8:24:08 PM *** Josephine traces his palm a little bit, listening to her dad and watching Theo to see if he recognizes any of what the older man is saying. *** 8:43:09 PM Canto: Theo is listening intently. He seems to recognize some of the references. 8:44:27 PM *** Josephine tries not to distract him! But is very distracted by him. Just standing there. *** 8:56:06 PM Canto: Marcus: Such pyromantic powers are very rare.... and almost always a consequence of contact with demonic energy. 8:57:00 PM Josephine: Contact? 9:02:43 PM Canto: Marcus: Usually a contract. Power for a soul. Occasionally such powers are given for some inscrutable plot or another. 9:03:23 PM Josephine: I think we can rule the contract out. Lady Emberly wouldn't assent to such a thing. 9:05:05 PM Canto: Marcus: But then those are always demonic, and you said these powers are not demonic in nature, Mr. Crafter. 9:05:30 PM | Edited 9:05:38 PM Canto: Theo: They weren't. Nor were they Fae. 9:07:28 PM Josephine: And what does that leave? 9:10:14 PM Canto: Marcus: How did you divine this? Emperison's Unveiling? Morood's Divination of the Fifth Circle. 9:10:21 PM Canto: Theo: I made these glasses. 9:10:35 PM Canto: He takes them out of his pocket. 9:11:07 PM Josephine: He's terribly clever about that sort of thing. 9:14:24 PM Canto: Marcus looks at them. ".... I see." 9:14:47 PM Canto: Theo: They let me see and analyze aetheric vibrations. 9:15:05 PM Josephine: Clever. 9:26:23 PM Canto: Marcus: Hmm. Well. It is possible that this gift was given for a purpose, and its source was disguised for some other purpose. 9:29:47 PM Josephine: Are there no possibilities beyond fae and demon? 9:30:29 PM Canto: Theo: There's always the possiblity that it's something new. 9:31:01 PM Canto: Marcus: I suppose. But generally 'new' phenomenon aren't documented in ancient tomes. 9:33:37 PM Josephine: Any theories? 9:34:39 PM Canto: Marcus: I will do some divinations. Some hair or perhaps some blood would be ideal. I have some leeches! 9:36:39 PM *** Josephine checks herself to see if she's got any Lady Emberly blonde hairs on herself or her clothes. *** 9:37:37 PM Canto: Ummmm. Roll. 9:39:00 PM Josephine: ((8)) 9:39:04 PM Josephine: (( 8 )) 9:42:28 PM Canto: You find a few hairs from her visit this morning, as she was slightly desheveled. 9:43:41 PM *** Josephine hands them to her dad. *** 9:43:57 PM Josephine: These are hers. Unless she has a long-haired blonde cat she hasn't mentioned. Which wouldn't be like her. 9:46:10 PM Canto: He takes them carefully, adjusting his spectacles. 9:48:33 PM *** Josephine goes back to surreptitiously touching Theo's hand. It's not that inappropriate. ... just slightly. *** 9:48:58 PM Canto: Hmm. Gimme anover roll. 9:49:18 PM Josephine: ((2!)) 9:55:48 PM Canto: Okay! Your father doesn't notice, murmuring to himself as he takes the blonde strands of hair over and puts them on an old silver platter on the desk. Then he puts a flat of glass on the platter to holde them in place. "I will do some divinations on these later. Are you sure you can't get me blood? Leeches!" 9:56:27 PM Josephine: That... ought to be a last resort. 9:56:42 PM *** Josephine goes a bit greenish in the face again. *** 9:59:42 PM Canto: Marcus: Okay, okay. 10:01:00 PM *** Josephine is now holding Theo's hand almost as much for emotional support as anything. *** 10:03:48 PM Canto: Theo gives her hand a squeeze. 10:05:50 PM Josephine: Shall I bring you a pot of hot tea for your work? ... perhaps you ought to work together. 10:08:35 PM Canto: Marcus looks at Theo. "No, it'll be all right. I can manage my divinations myself.. No offense, Mr. Crafter." 10:08:49 PM Canto: He notices your hand holding his! 10:09:45 PM *** Josephine defiantly doesn't drop it! She does look rather pale, unfortunately. She's very squeamish, and she's not as good at hiding it as other Josies. *** 10:12:58 PM Josephine: You always forget not to discuss that sort of thing in front of me, papa. I wish you wouldn't, it always makes me want to sit down. Regardless of whether there's a chair. 10:22:25 PM Canto: He eyes the hands. "Yes, sorry, my dear, sorry. Why are you holding his american's hand?" 10:22:50 PM Josephine: I was rather afraid I was going to fall on my head. 10:24:53 PM *** Josephine lets go of Theo's hand, albeit reluctantly. *** 10:27:29 PM Canto: Marcus: Hmm. Anyway. Some simple divinations, I am quite capable of managing those myself. 10:28:14 PM Josephine: ... besides, I like him. 10:28:31 PM Canto: Theo: ... I wouldn't be terribly useful in rituals anyway. 10:30:14 PM Josephine: Quite. Come, let's go and find some tea, or perhaps I can give you a tour of the house. 10:32:27 PM Canto: Marcus: I see. 10:33:55 PM *** Josephine takes Theo's arm and brings him out of the library. ESCAPE. *** 7:48:22 PM Canto: So!!!! Josie had escaped with Theo from her father's presence. Luckily he found out about the attraction after he was given a brain teaser to chew on. 7:50:16 PM *** Valerian takes the opportunity to show him the house! ... starting with the basement and its secret doors and demonic magical residue from centuries of summoning. *** 7:53:30 PM Canto: he sniffs. "Sulfur. I've always wondered what the corrolation is there. It's not a particularly common component of summoning." 7:55:22 PM Josephine: It certainly wouldn't induce me to you. Of course, I'm not entirely demonic. 7:57:44 PM Canto: Theo: I've never tried summoning anything anyway. 7:59:16 PM Canto: Theo: hmm. So what would induce you to me? 7:59:58 PM Josephine: I think you yourself are all the inducement I need. 8:00:08 PM *** Josephine takes the opportunity to kiss him. *** 8:04:04 PM Canto: He kisses her back! Roll a d10. 8:07:02 PM Josephine: ((3!)) 8:09:07 PM Canto: Okay! There's a weird charge in the air as he kisses you back. 8:10:39 PM Josephine: ...do you feel that? 8:11:28 PM Canto: Theo: I do. Maybe... we shouldn't do this sort of thing near the ritual circle. 8:13:38 PM Josephine: Considering my heritage, quite. 8:14:02 PM *** Josephine steps away from him, albeit reluctantly, and smoothes out her skirts. *** 8:15:15 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, not just your heritage. But tantric energies can interfere with ritual circles like this, where the veil is thin. 8:17:33 PM Josephine: Well, there's always upstairs. Papa will be quite busy for a while, I should think. 8:22:32 PM Canto: Theo raises an eyebrow. "Well. You could twist my arm into it. .... I don't know that your father likes me." 8:23:28 PM Josephine: You're sort of a suitor, Theo. 8:23:45 PM Josephine: I have yet to have one he does like. 8:23:50 PM Canto: Theo: True. 8:24:00 PM Josephine: Until I've got rid of them, then he likes them. 8:28:49 PM Canto: Theo: Hmmm. You think he knows about my heritage? 8:29:13 PM Josephine: I doubt it. How would he? 8:31:37 PM Canto: Theo: He might be able to sense it. I've met some folk who could. 8:33:17 PM Josephine: Would it matter? 8:34:23 PM Canto: Theo: No, it wouldn't. I'm interested in you, not your father. But it could inform our interactions. 8:37:23 PM Josephine: I suppose he might think you've magicked me as well. 8:37:41 PM *** Josephine brings him to the dining room and orders a bit of breakfast. *** 8:38:11 PM Canto: Your dad's servants get cracking on that. "Oh right, we haven't eaten. I'm bad about remembering that stuff." 8:41:41 PM Josephine: I'm not. And I'm ravenous. 8:44:45 PM Canto: You get breakfast! 8:49:57 PM *** Josephine devours it with great gusto! *** 8:50:21 PM Canto: As you're finishing eating, your father comes and joins you, sitting down heavily beside you. 8:50:50 PM Josephine: Hello papa. Did you find anything interesting? 8:55:47 PM Canto: He starts chewing on an apple. "My usually sources didn't have anything to say. I have some minor emanations out making more thorough investigations." 8:58:06 PM Josephine: Bother. I took the opportunity to show Mr. Crafter the house. 9:03:31 PM Canto: Marcus: Oh, I'll likely have much more information for you. It will take some time, though. 9:05:22 PM Josephine: Perhaps Mr. Crafter can find something out. 9:11:45 PM Canto: Marcus: How would you go about that? 9:12:16 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, much the same way you would, sir. Examination and analysis, though via different resources then you have at your disposal. 9:14:11 PM Josephine: It isn't a competition. Any information might be useful. 9:16:10 PM Canto: Theo: I just meant, I'm not lilkely to find the same information as your father. Both lines of inquiry are valuable. 9:16:23 PM Canto: Marcus: How would you go about it? Tell me a bit about your spellwork. 9:17:38 PM Canto: Theo: ...well. You could say I'm more of an artificer than a sorcerer. I tend to use devices of my own design to mainpulate magical energies rather than rote or ritual. 9:18:42 PM Josephine: Could you do it the usual way if you chose? 9:24:56 PM Canto: Theo: I could. Though I admit my knowledge of rote and ritual isn't that great. 9:26:16 PM Josephine: That's what books are for. 9:26:25 PM Josephine: Though I suspect you'll get better results doing it your own way. 9:26:53 PM *** Josephine rests her foot next to Theo's, trying to be reassuring. *** 9:31:21 PM Canto: Marcus: Yes, but these things are rote and ritual for a reason. Very reliable and refined techniques, and all that. 9:33:03 PM Josephine: You're the one who points out how hidebound magic has become, papa. I've heard you say it at least a dozen times. 9:34:35 PM Canto: Marcus: Magical traditions, yes, and the organizations and fraternities that build themselves around them. 9:37:05 PM Josephine: You're entirely in agreement, then. 9:42:34 PM Canto: Theo smiles. 9:42:55 PM Canto: Marcus: Hmm. Perhaps I'm a bit hideboundin my own way. 9:43:51 PM Josephine: A bit. But you're still read and respected all over the world, so I can't see the harm. 9:49:59 PM Canto: Marcus smiles. "Indeed." He reaches out and gives your hand a squeeze, his eyes flicking over your arm. "How about your... you know. Skin problem?" 9:51:54 PM Josephine: Oh, it's gotten quite a bit worse. 9:52:47 PM Josephine: Mr. Crafter has seen it, and so has Lady Emberly. Other than that it's rather a secret, I hope. 9:53:15 PM Canto: Marcus: Any evidence of any other side effects? 9:53:29 PM Canto: Marcus: Voices, hallucinations, manifestations? 9:57:17 PM Josephine: None. 9:57:31 PM Josephine: ... probably. 9:59:08 PM Canto: Marcus: ... probably? 10:04:01 PM Josephine: Well, one can't entirely rule it out. 5:24:37 PM Canto: ((Here!)) 5:26:21 PM *** Josephine had finished breakfast with her dad and her lover. Awkwardly! *** 5:36:18 PM Canto: Yep! 5:36:49 PM Canto: Marcus regards Theo like he's a sample in a petri dish, sipping his tea. 5:41:13 PM Josephine: Terribly cold for this time of year, isn't it? 5:46:04 PM Canto: Theo: Is it? I hadn't noticed. But then I've only been here for six months. 5:46:12 PM Canto: Marcus: I'm always rather warm, I find. 5:46:45 PM Josephine: Does it snow constantly in America? 5:52:26 PM Canto: Theo: Not constantly. But it does snow quite a bit back home. 5:53:33 PM Josephine: Perhaps that's why you don't notice the cold much. 5:55:56 PM Canto: Theo: Could be. 5:57:50 PM Josephine: I'm sure papa's wondering how you came to be so terribly civilized for an American. 6:06:14 PM Canto: Marcus: Oh, several of them are quite civilized. I maintain some correspondence. 6:07:25 PM Josephine: Perhaps you know some of the same people. 6:11:58 PM Canto: Marcus names off some people! Theo doesn't know them. Silence hangs heavy in the air. Then your father perks up, as if hearing an inaudible bell. 6:12:18 PM Josephine: Ah, an answer? 6:14:48 PM Canto: Marcus: One of my inquiries, I believe. If you'll excuse me. 6:16:17 PM Canto: He takes his leave! 6:16:51 PM Josephine: Marvellously awkward. 6:16:59 PM Josephine: Well, at least no one has shot anyone yet. 6:17:12 PM Josephine: Can't you talk about magic or something? 6:17:14 PM Canto: Theo: I've always wondered what that felt like. 6:17:23 PM Josephine: Being shot? 6:17:26 PM Canto: Theo: He didn't seem interested in talking to me about anything. 6:17:38 PM Canto: Theo: Awkwardness. I usually don't notice. 6:18:37 PM Josephine: I'm rather used to being the cause of it. 6:20:01 PM Canto: Theo: How so? 6:20:44 PM | Edited 6:20:51 PM Josephine: Oh, the questionable family history. 6:21:23 PM *** Josephine stands up, whereupon he'll stand up (as the manners of the day dictated) and then, she kisses him. *** 6:22:54 PM Canto: Theo: I find I was perspiring. 6:23:58 PM Josephine: Ha. I can't imagine he'd approve of you regardless of what you actually do, so you oughtn't worry. 6:25:07 PM Canto: Theo: oh. Good. I was worried I was mising some prescribed and established pattern of behavior that is expected of me. 6:25:19 PM Canto: Theo: ... that happens a lot I find. 6:26:05 PM Josephine: I'd've helped with that if I could. 6:27:31 PM Canto: Theo smiles. "It's okay. I'll survive." 6:29:20 PM Josephine: Good. 6:29:36 PM *** Josephine hugs him, resting her head on his chest. *** 6:29:54 PM Canto: Theo: Besides, it's not your father I'm interested in. 6:31:06 PM Josephine: Good. 6:31:11 PM Josephine: I can hear your... not-heart. 6:33:56 PM Canto: Theo: What does it sound like? 6:36:37 PM Josephine: The ocean, a little bit. 6:37:03 PM Canto: THeo: How so? Waves? 6:38:57 PM Josephine: Wooshing in and out. 6:40:42 PM Josephine: It's very peaceful. 6:41:49 PM Canto: Theo: Hmm. I've never listened, really. 6:44:35 PM Josephine: Mmm. You're very nice to sleep on. 6:46:04 PM Canto: Theo: I've never heard that before. 6:46:09 PM Canto: Theo smiles! 6:49:04 PM Canto: Theo: I'm glad you like it, though. 6:49:21 PM Josephine: I can tell it to you every day. 6:55:57 PM Canto: Theo: I think I'd like that. 6:56:27 PM Canto: There's a knock on the door, the servants need to come through and clean up the dishes after the meal. 6:58:23 PM *** Josephine steps away from him. *** 7:01:52 PM Canto: He lets you go reluctantly. 7:02:05 PM Josephine: Come in. 7:10:42 PM Canto: The servants come in and start straightening up. 7:10:51 PM Canto: Theo: ... How long do you think your father will be? 7:12:11 PM | Removed 7:14:45 PM Josephine: This message has been removed. 7:14:55 PM Josephine: At least half an hour. 7:17:30 PM Josephine: Why, what do you have in mind? 7:45:42 PM Canto: Theo raises an eyebrow. 7:48:10 PM Josephine: Hmm. 7:48:22 PM *** Josephine tries to think of where to go. *** 7:48:42 PM Canto: Your dad's house has lots of nooks and hidey-holes. 7:50:56 PM *** Josephine chooses one, and brings Theo to it! *** 7:52:59 PM Canto: And that's probably a curtain! 7:54:20 PM *** Josephine has a difficult time being quiet and probably has him put his hand over her mouth. *** 8:00:11 PM Canto: So it is that after a short time you're back in the hallway, smoothing out your skirts and composing yourselves when your father finds you. 8:01:18 PM Josephine: Oh, hello, papa. News? 8:02:37 PM Canto: Marcus: Oh, yes. One of the imps I dispatched to investigate your friend came back with some strange information. 8:04:06 PM Josephine: What did he say? 8:05:20 PM Canto: Marcus: As you know,, imps are rarely straightforward creatures. It's rather annoying, but it seems to be something intrinsic to their beings. 8:07:06 PM Josephine: Yes, but what did it say. 8:13:59 PM Canto: Marcus: He told me that 'answers could be found where the city touches the sky'. 8:14:11 PM Canto: Theo: ... isn't that... pretty much the entire city? 8:14:40 PM Canto: Theo: Where does the 'air' become the 'sky'. 8:16:04 PM Josephine: Well, the city touches the sky... what's the highest point? What about the observatory? 8:17:46 PM Canto: Theo: Or the airship dock. 8:18:41 PM Josephine: Oh yes, that's possible. 8:21:22 PM Canto: Marcus: THat's all I could get from the little bugger, I'm afraid. 8:22:35 PM Josephine: Well, we could start with the airship dock. Is that the highest point? 8:25:17 PM Canto: Theo: It has to be one of them. 8:27:52 PM Josephine: All right. Let's go. ... papa, are you coming with us? 8:28:24 PM Canto: Marcus: No. I'm still waiting to hear back from other resources, and dealing with imps is rather.... exhausting. 8:30:43 PM Canto: Marcus: Do be careful. The Imp was rather gleeful about telling me. 8:31:22 PM Josephine: So it's likely a trick of some sort, or a trap. 8:32:15 PM Canto: Marcus: The information is genuine. you will find some kind of answer. 8:32:55 PM Josephine: With a trick or trap attached to it. Excellent. 8:34:34 PM Canto: Marcus: Indeed. Do be mindful. 8:37:38 PM Josephine: Ooh, you're a fine one to talk, papa. I recall you setting your own hair on fire. 8:37:54 PM Canto: Marcus: That was quite inconvenient. I rather liked that hat. 8:38:48 PM Josephine: As did I, but I like your head better. We'll be careful. 8:38:52 PM Josephine: Come on, Mr. Crafter. 8:39:16 PM *** Josephine grabs a shawl, affixes a hat to her head and picks up a parasol. *** 8:41:31 PM Canto: Theo nods, and you guys don your coats! 8:45:00 PM *** Josephine takes his arm and heads out! ***